isufandomcom-20200214-history
Elena Stoddart
Elena Stoddart (エレナ・ストダート) is the sister of Chester Stoddart and both are childhood friends of Dogi in Redmont Town, Felghana. She is the heroine of Ys: The Oath in Felghana. History She and her brother Chester were actually descendants of Genos, the warrior who defeated the ancient demon Galbalan. They were living in the village on Genos Island until Count McGuire ordered the destruction of the village. The siblings were the only survivors of the attack. She ended up losing her memories due to the trauma of such event. Ever since then, they were raised by Mayor Edgar. In Games Ys: the Oath in Felghana At the beginning of the game, she is cornered by monsters while she is outside of the village. Fortunately, Adol arrives just in time to rescue her. She leads Adol and Dogi back to the Redmont village where they celebrate Dogi's return. The next morning, when Adol visits Elena's house, she tells him about her brother Chester, who has left the town for over six months and has yet to return. As the game progresses, it turns out that Chester has become the top enforcer for Count McGuire and is now helping the count commit terrible actions against the people of Redmont such as closing down the mine. When Elena confronts Chester about his actions at the Illburn Ruins, Chester mocks Elena by coldly dismissing her as a chain that's held him back for far too long and leaves. Although she is deeply hurt by her brother's actions, Elena eventually decides not to hate him. She helps Adol in his quest by giving him the winged talisman, which lets him teleport to any travel monument he visited. After Chester reveals his plan to destroy Count McGuire using the power of the four statues, Adol goes back to the Redmont village. There, he would find Elena and Anya about to get attacked by the soldiers from the Valestein castle. After rescuing her yet again, Adol tells her of the events that have transpired. Shocked by her brother's course of action, Elena goes off to find her brother at the Valestein castle. She manages to locate her brother and learns of his plan for vengeance. However, she disagrees with her brother's course of action and begs Adol to stop Chester when Adol finds her in the dungeon of the castle. Later on, just as Chester is about to strike down Count McGuire, Elena appears before him and tries to convince him to stop his destructive vengeance. She reveals to him that she now remembers the past as well and states that the deceased of Genos Island wants peace, not bloody vengeance. Unfortunately, just as Elena's words are getting to Chester, the true mastermind Bishop Nikolas appears and reveals that everything up to that point - the destruction of the village on Genos Island and Chester's vengeance - was done to bring about Galbalan's resurrection. Enraged by the fact that he has been used all along, Chester attacks the dark bishop but is attacked and knocked out by Dularn. Adol tries to stop the dark bishop as well but finds himself no match for the dark bishop's power. Just as the bishop tries to take Chester and use his blood to complete the resurrection of Galbalan, Elena calls out and offers to take Chester's place. Adol is helpless as Dularn and Bishop Nikolas disappear with Elena as their captive. Adol, determined to rescue Elena and prevent the resurrection of Galbalan, goes to Genos Island. He manages to defeat Dularn and the dark bishop and finds Elena at the core of the Dark Shrine, where she is bound in the ritual platform. Elena's life force seems to be feeding into Galbalan's body, ultimately causing it to awaken. Just as Galbalan declares its intention to spread terror across the land, Chester suddenly leaps into the scene, freeing Elena from her bindings with a single slash. Adol takes this chance to engage the monster and defeat it after the vicious battle. Unfortunately, Galbalan, even after its defeat, starts to regenerate rapidly so Chester decides to sacrifice himself to blow up the entire island, taking Galbalan with it. Elena disagrees with this course of action, insisting that there must be another way. She refuses to allow Chester to go through with it but Chester punches her in the stomach to knock her out and asks Adol to get her to safety. Elena wakes up just in time to see Genos Island's getting destroyed completely. The next day, Adol goes to her house but Elena doesn't respond. After bidding farewell to other villagers, Adol leaves the Redmont village and heads over to the dock. Just as Adol is about to get on the boat, Elena comes to him. She thanks Adol for everything he did for Felghana and swears that she will become a strong person who can protect the people she cares for, just like her brother. After telling Adol to come back to Felghana again, she bids Adol a teary farewell as he leaves Felghana on his boat in search of next adventure. Trivia * In other Ys-related media, particularly every appearance she has made since 2010 (which saw the PSP re-release of Oath in Felghana and the release of Ys vs. Trails in the Sky) she has been depicted as wearing a variant of her brother's knight uniform, which she only had ever donned as a one picture reward for beating Inferno mode in ''Oath in Felghana, ''and the Brave Sword. This has led to some speculation that the character has indeed become a stronger person as promised to Adol, and may return in a later title in a more active, possibly playable, role. Category:Ys: The Oath in Felghana Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ys III Characters Category:Ys vs. Sora no Kiseki Characters